If At First You Don't Succeed
by SunShadowedDarkness
Summary: What if Jareth came back for revenge? What if his son and Sarah's daughter were to meet? Would it help his plan? (sorry about how it looks, the stupid thing wouldn't let me fix it)


Disclaimer: The characters are in no way, form, or shape owned by me. I'm just borrowing   
  
them for a while ^.^  
  
Introduction: As all Labryrinth fans know, Sarah has defeated the Goblin King, Jareth, and   
  
saved Toby, her baby brother. But none know of the survival of the Goblin King, and how   
  
patiently he has awaited his revenge, slowly rebuilding his world and power. Sarah is now   
  
40 and has a 16 year old daughter she named Morgan. Jareth has found out about Morgan and   
  
believes she is the key to his revenge. So he began to plot her capture with his 19 year   
  
old son Hunter.  
  
  
  
"I'm running to the store Morgan, do you think you'll be alright while I'm gone?"  
  
"Yes mother, I'll be fine, I am 16"  
  
"Stay inside and don't answer the door unless-"  
  
  
  
"Unless it's you or uncle Toby, got it"  
  
  
  
Sarah Reluctantly left the house, leaving her daughter to fend for herself. It   
  
wasn't thatshe didn't trust Morgan, it was just..well after all that had happened in the   
  
Labyrinth she didn't feel safe leaving her daughter alone. Even if Jareth were gone, there   
  
were still others that might harm her. Sarah sighed and slid into her car, buckling up   
  
and turning the ignition. Morgan's a smart girl, she'll be fine, she reasured herself as   
  
she drove into the night.  
  
Morgan yawned, stretching her body and hefting herself off the couch. It was so   
  
boring just sitting about, and tv wasn't the most appealing thing to her. Sighing softly,   
  
she wondered what she could do, it was then she spotted the string that pulled down the   
  
attic steps. Though her mother had forbidden her to go into the attic, she felt drawn to   
  
the string, and soon found herself climbing into the dark, dusty room.  
  
Turning on a dim light she looked about and found a candle and some matches.  
  
Lighting the candle, she looked about curiously, her eyes searching the dimly lit room.   
  
A small, wooden chest lay in the back of the room, it was old and looked dustier than it's   
  
surrounding boxes, as if it had been neglected for years. Picking her way across the attic,   
  
she set the candle down and blew the dust from the chest before trying to open it. She   
  
growled a bit in frustration, finding it locked, and without a thought, she hefted it into   
  
her arms, blew out the candle, and brought it downstairs to her room.  
  
"Let's see, a hairpin should undo this" She bit her lip slightly, working a hairpin into   
  
the lock and wiggling it about until she heard the tell-tale 'click' of the lock unlocking.  
  
Anticipation filled her body as she opened the chest with a 'creak', getting her  
  
first look at the contents. On the top of the Chest was a small book with a red cover,  
  
the gold inscription of its title read "The Labyrinth". Morgan opened the tiny book and   
  
began to read. Not too far into the book had she read when the urge to continue  
  
rumaging through the chest took over. So, setting the book aside, she reached into  
  
the chest again and pulled out a long white dress with gracefully long sleeves.  
  
"How beautiful" she whispered, shedding her clothes and pulling the dress on.  
  
She twirled about, her long dark brown hair flowing about her. Her hazel eyes  
  
were glowing in joy as she became lost in thought. What if I were the girl in the   
  
Labyrinth? Wouldn't that be an adventure! When she opened her eyes, Morgan  
  
found herself staring at a Labyrinth-one that matched the drawing she'd seen in the  
  
little red book. She gaped and began walking forward, wondering if perhaps she had   
  
fallen asleep and was dreaming, but it seemed too real to be a dream.  
  
Striding up slowly to the Labyrinth gate, she found it shut tight, locked   
  
perhaps.Turning, her eyes saw a wrinkled old man-no, it was a Goblin. And, (as he had   
  
been when Sarah had first seen him), he was spraying Faeries and counting aloud as they   
  
fell to the ground. Cautiously, Morgan walked over to him.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh..Why hello"  
  
"I was wondering if you knew how I could get home, or into the Labyrinth at least"  
  
"Depends"  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On what you'll give me if I tell you"  
  
"But I don't have anything"  
  
"Well then Hoggle doesn't have any information for you, go ask Jareth or his son to   
  
help"  
  
"Please Hoggle, I'm not even sure how I got here. I was reading mother's book and-"  
  
"Who is this mother?"  
  
"Sarah..why?"  
  
  
  
"Sarah! Well why didn't you say so, of course I'll help you. I'm surprised you didn't   
  
just tell me she was your mother in the first place. After all, we are friends, yes,   
  
Hoggle is Sarah's friend"  
  
"She' never mentioned you...sorry"  
  
"She hasn't? Just as well with Jareth on the loose. If he knew you were Sarah's   
  
daughter he'd be here already trying his schemes again"  
  
"Jareth? Schemes?"  
  
"Jareth is the Goblin King-He steals children and turns them into Goblins. Sarah   
  
saved Toby before he could turn him"  
  
Morgan held her head, her mother, saving Uncle Toby, impossible! Her mother   
  
was so paranoid and cautious, she couldn't have possibly gone up against a Goblin King.   
  
If this were a dream, it was an odd one.   
  
"Father, I've lost Ludo again"  
  
"Never mind that, come meet Sarah's daughter Melody!"  
  
"Sarah. As in that girl you always talk about?"  
  
"Yes, yes" With that, Hoggle waddled off and began counting the Faeries again as they   
  
fell to their deaths.  
  
"Hello Morgan, My name is Hunter" The young Goblin that had been in front of her   
  
transformed into a tall man, who looked a few years older than herself.  
  
"Aren't you-"  
  
"His son? No, the old fool doesn't have a son, he just thinks he does"  
  
"Then who are you?"  
  
"I am..well I suppose you could say I am the Goblin Prince, but no worries, I don't   
  
associate with my father's ways"  
  
"Then why are you here?"   
  
"I came to meet you. Come into the Labyrinth with me" 


End file.
